Stranger
by Tryske
Summary: Scipio meets a girl in an...unusual way and brings her back to the Stella. But when she wakes up from a raging fever, she could prove to be a threat to his cover...whatever will he DO? ScipOC pairing
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All characters saving for the so-far nameless girl are property of Cornelia Funke!

(A/N) This is my first one, so go easy on me, huh? Actually, criticisms are welcome. Flames are…just…not cool. :P Also, sorry if I've got my time period a bit off; I lost my copy, and I couldn't remember when exactly it was placed… .

Scipio sprinted down the alleyway, acutely aware of the carabinieri close on his heels. His breathing was growing ragged, and he was losing ground. Trying to ignore the growing pain in his side, he put on an extra burst of speed and hurtled down the road into the darkness. A small crack between buildings offered him a temporary hiding place. The carabinieri rushed by, but he knew he had only minutes before they would be back. Waiting a few seconds to make sure the coast was clear, he slowly crept out into the open. A winding alley offered him the only path going distinctly away from his pursuers. He padded down it as quickly as he dared, walking toe-heel to stop his shoes from clicking on the stones.

The danger having passed for the moment, he allowed his thoughts to wander. He hadn't meant for this raid to get so out of hand. The Correr Museum was the house of some great works of art. The security was reputedly decidedly tough to evade, but he thought he could take the challenge. Judging from his current predicament, apparently not. At least the others got away while he drew the attention away from them. Hornet, Riccio and Mosca should all be safe back at the Stella by now. Prosper had stayed behind with a disgruntled Bo, so they presumably had met them there.

So gradually that at first he didn't notice, the sounds from the other street were growing louder again as the carabinieri backtracked, realising they had missed their quarry. Quickening his pace, Scipio wondered vaguely where the road he was on led. Pressing into the darkest shadows offered by an old brick building, he strode onwards. Suddenly, rounding a corner, his eyes widened and his heart dropped to his feet. The end of the road consisted of a trash can and a brick wall. He had trapped himself in a dead end. The sounds grew steadily louder; he could hear dogs barking in the medley. They were coming down this street. There was no escape now.

Cursing silently, he tried to calm his racing heart. They didn't know for sure that he was here. He could hide, and maybe they would miss him. Thankfully the crescent moon was hidden by thick clouds, making it so dark he had to squint to see through the gloom. He looked again at the garbage can. It was his only hope. Hurrying over, he tried the lid, but it was rusted shut. He pulled it about a foot further from the wall and went to sit behind it, but found his way was blocked. A shadowy figure materialised before him and Scipio bit back a yelp of alarm. There was someone already there.

As Scipio stared in dismay at the person huddled behind the trash can, they stirred and turned to look at him, speaking in a hoarse whisper.

"Who are you?"

They shouting and barking was only a few seconds away now, and suddenly Scipio had a crazy idea. "Are you a girl?"

Shock, fear, and a bit of amusement showed in the figure's reply as it answered, "What kind of question is that?" Scipio bit his lip in agitation. He didn't have time for this. "Please, don't ask any questions. I need you to help me; this could be a life or death situation." He could dimly see her eyes glittering as she stood, stretching her legs agonisingly slowly.

"I guess so, if it's that important to you. Wha-" her reply was cut off as Scipio seized her hand and dragged her out and to the corner of the street, where there was a gap of several feet as the wall met the side of a building. A scant second later, a large group of shouting men burst into the clearing, calling loud reports to each other as they scoured the place for Scipio. Two of them headed towards their hiding place, and Scipio's heartbeat quickened. The girl smashed into the interstice across from him stared at him, her voice shrill in contrast to the booming tenors of the men.

"What are you doing? Are you a criminal or something? Why are the police after you?" Her voice rose to a dangerous pitch, barely masked by the cries of the men. Scipio felt like slapping her in his frustration. She was going to give him away! Suddenly, he heard a sentence that made him go ice cold.

"Hey, did you just hear something over there in that corner, by the wall?" Scipio held his breath as footsteps approached, judging his timing carefully. A flashlight shone around the corner just as he swiftly put his arms around the girl, pulling her close and smashing his lips against hers just as she began another outburst. This move had a double purpose; it shut her up and hopefully disguised his identity. She stiffened and tried to fight him, but he just pulled her closer, and she was powerless in his strong grip. A man peered at them with his flashlight, shaking his head before turning away. Scipio heard someone speak.

"You find anything?"

The man answered in a disgusted tone, the clamour already growing softer as the search party moved away. "Nah, just a couple of kids. Their parents shouldn't let them roam like that, it's not respectable-"

His partner cut him off. "It's also not our problem. Come one, let's go look somewhere else. I told you I saw someone going down the street on the other side…" Scipio waited breathlessly until their voices faded entirely. Realising with a jolt that his lips were still pressed against hers, and she had stopped struggling. He sprang backwards, rubbing the back of his head as it collided painfully with the building behind him. The girl said nothing, only watched him warily. An awkward silence passed before Scipio spoke. "You just saved my life."

"Yeah, well, no problem, right?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, but alarmingly weak as she pushed past him and into the open. He started to follow when the girl stopped abruptly. She swayed and fell, and Scipio caught her reflexively. He felt her forehead; it was burning. He wondered for the first time what she had been doing sitting behind a trash can in a deserted alleyway. Hoisting her up, he slung her over his shoulder and started for his Star Palace. After what had just transpired, he figured he owed her a favour. As he started back down the road, he reflected dryly to himself. He had just kissed the girl, yet he didn't even know her name.

(A/N) R&R, please! Btw, I considered many different openings, but decided on this one. I do have alternatives, if it's _that _bad…


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Everything but my STILL nameless person is undisputedly property of Cornelia Funke, 'kay?

(A/N: Sorry about the wait-I'm kinda pressed for time right now… And I can't remember if I've said this or not, but sorry again if there are any inaccuracies, ya know, setting-wise or whatever. Just let me know and I'll fix it, yes? So…this chapter is mostly useless and silly filler, but I couldn't resist. Anyway, enjoy:D)

Prosper and Hornet were huddled over a book in the corner, Prop listening attentively as Hornet animatedly described the plot. Riccio and Mosca were tussling, laughing as they tumbled about, and Bo was singing a song Scipio had taught him wildly out of key, making up for what he lacked in tune with high enthusiasm. At first none of them heard the secret ring-two pulls on the rope, a pause, and then another- until Scipio's muffled voice reached them through the thick door.

"Oy, someone open the door, will you?"

Prosper stood and sauntered over, his boldness momentarily fueled by Hornet's approval. "That depends on who you are."

"You know perfectly well who I am, Prop, now _please_ open the door!"

Prosper pretended to contemplate this for a moment, a mischievous grin lighting up his features. He winked roguishly at Hornet before turning back to the door and calling, "Okay, but you've got to say it."

"Say what? God, Prop, just open the door already. It's starting to rain!"

"Cummon, Scip, you can do it. Just repeat after me: 'Little pig, little pig…'"

Bo giggled helplessly, and Hornet, trying and failing to look disgusted, joined in. Silence reigned on the other side of the door for a second before Scipio answered flatly, "You're kidding, right? Prop, please, I brought…company."

Hornet's smile was quickly replaced by concern, and with it went Prosper's nerve as he reverted to his somewhat less outspoken self. Worry tinged his voice as he quickly slid the bolt on the door open and asked, "Who is it?" **A/N: Sorry if Prop seems outrageously out of character-I hope I explained why sufficiently…:P**

The door swung open to reveal a now wet and bedraggled Scipio supporting an unconscious girl. Staggering in, he deposited his load into a chair with a sigh of relief before angrily turning on Prosper. "Prop, wouldn't you just _cooperate _once in a while? Maybe take me seriously? I mean, for God's sakes, I find someone unconscious in an alleyway who might even be dying and you can't stop for one minute…" He regretted the words as they left his mouth, but his pride refused to let him apologize.

Bo stared at him in open-mouthed astonishment; Scipio never got that angry without a real reason. Hornet stepped in now, coming to Prop's defense. "Please, Scip, you know he was just playing around. How was he supposed to know? Anyway, what's wrong with her?" Her medical instincts kicking in, she turned and went to her new patient. Scipio noticed with strange, unnecessary relief how unquestioned his story had gone. He had decided to tweak it a bit, mostly to preserve his dignity. Turning now, he also studied the girl closely for the first time.

Her shortish brown hair framed a now deathly pale face. Rectangular glasses with thick black frames hung precariously where they had slipped half way down her nose. Her black jeans sported huge holes on both knees, revealing dirty and scraped skin, the pants ending in frayed cuffs several inches above her bare feet. The others crowded round her, murmuring anxiously. All but one.

Prosper, still smarting from being reprimanded in front of the others, went rather sulkily to his bed and sat heavily. It bothered him that they should be making such a big fuss about some girl Scip found in an alley. She was probably just another stupid street kid who wouldn't even be grateful when she awoke. Pointedly ignoring the rational part of his brain that pointed out that he would be in much the same position had Scipio not found him, Prop sat unnoticed, shrouded in his bitter thoughts.

**(A/N: I edited both chapters a bit so that they are more accurate by the book, which I am now reading for the first time in several years. Meh.)**

**Oooh, suspenseful! …not. Ah well. More R&R, bigger R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Any plot, characters etc. you recognize from the book are property of Cornelia Funke! I own nothing!! Except my character and original plot twists, if you want to get specific.**

**A/N: …I can't even begin to apologize about how long this took to post. For a while there I had despaired of ever finalizing and posting it, but…lo and behold! Here it is. I hope you enjoy it and that it is worth your while. Next time will NOT take this long!!!**

_She was drowning in a sea of pain, her thoughts swirling like wind above her, thrashing the water into high waves that slammed her deeper into the sea floor. Faces floated in and out of her vision, some from the past, some unknown…snatches of conversation reached her ears but it meant nothing to her feverish mind. The water was freezing; she shivered uncontrollably. Struggling with all of her will to rise above the surface, she neared consciousness and slowly awareness grew of the presence of people near her, but she still could not open her eyes. The effort was too much, and she finally gave up and let the waves carry her away again._

Hornet glanced at Prosper again over the book page she had read ten times and still retained none of. He had abandoned his chair and now sat on the floor, still patiently watching over the sleeping girl. Poor Prosper, she thought to herself. He had been assigned to watch her by Scipio, who hadn't shown up since he first brought her to the Stella several days before. Hornet would have liked to help, but all her free time lately had been totally taken up with cleaning the musty theatre, organizing their latest acquired possessions for selling and various other mundane tasks. Mosca was busy working on fixing a discarded space heater Riccio had found in preparation for the oncoming winter. Riccio and Bo could hardly be trusted to look after themselves, let alone someone else. In her opinion, Scipio was acting a bit snobbish, foisting his charge on them before disappearing off to who knows where. Ah, well. He _was _Scipio, after all.

Yet even as these resentful thoughts entered her head, she felt a tap on her shoulder and whiled about in alarm to discover a grinning Scipio stationed behind her.

"Scipio! How long have you been there?" She tried not to show her embarrassment as she wondered if he had seen her staring at Prosper.

Scipio betrayed nothing as he answered, "Just a little while. I'm sorry I haven't been here for a few days. I had to be somewhere."

Hornet studied him closely. "Where could you possibly have to be? Really, where are you always disappearing to for days at a time?"

"Scipio! Scip is here!" Scipio was saved the necessity of answering as Bo's cry of delight cut their conversation short as the small boy raced across the theatre, tripped on his too-long pants and went sprawling, sliding to a breathless halt at Scipio's feet. Catching sight of the sack Scipio hefted over one shoulder, he inquired eagerly, "What did you bring me, Scip?"

Prosper, looking quite appalled by his brother's lack of manners, admonished him sharply. "Bo! You don't deserve anything, with manners like that!"

Scipio just laughed like only Bo could make him. Rummaging in his bag, he produced a package wrapped in brown paper and offered it to the child. Snatching it greedily out of his hands, Bo ripped off the paper to reveal a pair of dark blue pants. He wrinkled his nose, not bothering to hide his disappointment.

"Clothes?"

"Well, I figured you needed some new ones…" Scip winked at Prosper, who blushed embarrassedly. When Bo's pants had mysteriously developed large holes in the knees after an excursion in the city, Prosper had tried to patch them up with a needle and thread-with disastrous results. Bo now wore a pair of Riccio's pants, which were rather too long for him, so that he was constantly tripping about.

Bo was still regarding his present dejectedly when Scipio drew another box out and slyly added, "of course, I brought some cakes too…" Bo yelped in delight and leapt for the box, crash-landing when Scip moved it out of his reach.

Once Riccio and Bo were happily devouring their treat, Scipio drew Hornet and Prosper aside before haltingly inquiring after the girl. Hornet replied, "Her fever was up until yesterday, when it broke in the late afternoon. Now I'd say she's pretty close to coming round, though she probably won't he herself for another week of so. Not that we know what 'herself' means, in this case…" she trailed off accusingly, giving Scipio a meaningful look.

Scipio blushed but did not offer a retort, and Hornet suddenly realized that he was as apprehensive about his decision as the rest of them. Feeling a little badly about trying to make Scipio feel guilty, she wondered why it bothered her so much. They had known nothing about Prosper and Bo at first…_Yes, but they were boys…_Hornet jumped as her mind unconsciously provided this revelation. Was she _jealous_ of the girl? What was she jealous of-Prosper's care or Scipio's concern? Thoroughly confused and bewildered by now, she looked again at the girl. Unexpectedly, the girl's eyes opened and she looked back. Prosper saw it too and cried out.

"Guys! She's awake!"

**And now that I have hopefully refreshed your memories on a story that has long since passed into the abyss…R&R! Disappointing after so long a wait? Or worth it at all? **


End file.
